PS And PPS
by How You Been
Summary: Past love of Fred and Hermione. Hermione decides its time to talk to Fred.


**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter  
>A.N: This is just a short Fremione drabble that I made, please be nice as this is my first story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I look outwards, towards the gentle sea and the waves the were rolling in. Light winds surrounded me, pushing my hair. I pulled my blue cardigan tighter around me. Tears rolled down my face and I made no move to stop them. Being here brought back so many memories, memories of the war and the tragedies that happened. So many casualties, lives that were cut too short, ones that didn't deserve to end like that. Six years ago the war ended, six years ago I lost the love of my life, someone who can never be replaced.  
>The war changed a lot of things, we lost so many and so many things.<br>Things that could never be replaced, like love.  
>Love.<br>That's something I haven't wanted to think of for some time.  
>Love.<br>That word brought back so many memories, unwanted or not they were happy memories.  
>Memories of laughter, smiles and those ever lasting looks that I savoured.<br>Happy as these memories are painful they are more.  
>Fred.<br>That was even worse.  
>I moved out to the sea. My feet standing in the wet sand as the waves washed over them.<p>

"Fred." I say painfully, "It's been a year, I know."

I look over the now raging sea as my eyes fill with tears. There was nothing I could do to stop them.

"Fred, I'm sorry. I can't say anything other than that. I'm sorry, it's been a year and I haven't said a word to you. I know you probably can't hear me and that your probably having the time of your life, well dead life really." I force a smile at the slight joke. "Probably hanging out with the marauders and pulling so many pranks on unsuspecting people. I know you and your ways, how you love to prank people and to have them laugh and smile. I know that you gave me this letter a year ago but I haven't had the strength to open it yet but I'm gonna do it. Right now. Fred, if you can hear me, stay with me when I open it. I need you Fred." I say to the sky.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a crumpled letter. My shaky hands reach out and break the wax seal on the letter.

_Dear Hermione,  
><em>

_If your reading this then what I've feared has happened. I hope that when I went it was in a battle or with a smile on my face. Although I never wanted to leave you, I had to though, know this Hermione, I love you. I love you with my life. Everyday that you were gone, I was in pain. I can't live without you by my side and now you have to live without my handsome face , don't roll your eyes at me it's true.  
>Hermione, I don't want you to waste your life on morning my death, go out live have fun. Get married and have kids like you always wanted. I wanted to get married and have kids despite the main belief that I was going to remain a bachelor forever. You changed that. I've always wanted that. But I never thought I'd get to have it with you, so I resigned myself to the life of a bachelor.<br>I was so happy when you said yes. You agreed to be mine forever, although we didn't tell anyone I think it was already clear to everyone where we were headed. I don't think that I can forgive you for what you did, fighting through that battle, while pregnant.  
>Hermione, I love you and that unborn babybabies (if you have twins or more, after all I am a twin!).  
>Hermione, I want you to live your life and do everything that you want to.<br>Forget about me, find someone who can love you in my absence.  
>Don't worry, I'll see you again someday. When you come up where I am, I'll reclaim you as mine, if you'll still have me that is :)<em>

_Love  
>From<br>The ever better looking twin  
>Fred<em>

_P.S: I love you_  
><em>P.P.S: Tell everyone else to move on and that I love them as well<em>  
><em>P.P.P.S: Tell my unborn childchildren that I love it/them.  
>P.P.P.P.S: Can you tell me something about the childchildren? I'd love to know :)_

_Have a good life._

"I am having a good life Fred, because of you. I have, no we have two children called Fred II and Melody Weasley. They're massive pranksters, great ones at that. So much like you and George. It hurts Fred and I wish that there was something I could do to bring you back, to let you see what you've missed over the years. Sometimes I can hear what you would say or even just your laugh, it feels nice, like I still have a part of you." I speak to the sky but it feels like he's standing right next to me.  
>"You do still have me Hermione, can you tell me about them?" I almost hear him say, it was like the wind carried the words in it.<p>

I smile as I hear the words, its a sad smile but something I haven't done for awhile.

"Well Fred, they're six years old, born April 5th. They're pranksters and its lovely, George adores them, I think its because they are so much like you and George when you were younger. The have your smile, the same cheeky one. Fred II looks exactly like you but his hair is just a little curlier than yours, but way less than mine, he's very smart, a good problem solver. I remember when Melody was out, so it was just him and I, he wanted a cookie but it was too close to dinner time so I said no. He went into the kitchen with one of his sisters dolls and he pulled the string out of the back because it was one of those talking dolls and roped it around the cookie jar and pulled and then the cookie jar came down and he was eating a cookie. It was sweet and funny. Melody, I wish you could see her Fred, shes beautiful, just like Ginny but her hair is a tamer version of mine. She is so smart but she lives up to her name and loves music, she's currently learning how to play the piano, she is amazing! Together her and Fred are a nightmare, its wonderful! Fred I wish you could be here, with me, to help me raise them. They would love you, they already do. I've told them so many stories of you to them. Where ever you are Fred, I want you to know that I love you Fred Weasley."

With those words I wiped away my tears and walked away from the the water with the letter in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: There it is, my first story, please tell me what you think, nicely!<br>** **Sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes :)**


End file.
